Small animals are often kept as pets to provide amusement, entertainment and companionship for the pet owners. Often these small animals, such as but not limited to mice, gerbils, guinea pigs, rabbits, rats, etc., are kept in clear or see-thru cages or enclosures. It is desirable to provide a way to deliver treats to such animals within such enclosures without having to open the enclosure itself. This can prevent accidental escape of the pets and can keep unwanted touching of the pets by providing access control to the enclosure.
An improved device for delivering treats to such pets and possibly signaling the delivery of such treats is desirable.